


Advent

by Deonara2012



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

"You stupid brat, where are you?"

Ryeowook huddled further down in the bushes, wishing they were deeper, wishing he could have found a better place to hide. He liked the dark, because no one could see him, and it wasn't dark yet, but he hadn't found anything better….

"You will have to pay for that! You hear?"

It hadn't even been his fault. They'd lain in wait for him, and in his fight to get away, he'd apparently broken something - someone hadn't secured their phone, and he'd knocked it to the ground and then stepped on it when he'd gotten free, finally. An accident, brought on by their own actions, but of course they didn't see it that way.

"He stopped running around here. Find him!"

Three of them, older and bigger, blocked his way, and he had to get home soon, and this poor little bush just didn't… if only the shadows from the wall would reach, cover him, hide him, just something, if it were a little later, he might be able to keep them from finding him. Or he'd have at least a fighting chance.

He could see them moving toward him, but then they stopped, gathered together. "He can't have gotten out of here."

"He's not here."

The leader smiled grimly. "We'll get him tomorrow. Let's go."

Ryeowook stood up when he was sure they'd left, confused. Why hadn't they found him? He stepped forward, out of the shadows….

Not out of the shadows. Wait a minute….

It was alarming - but only at first - to find himself wrapped in darkness. He lifted his hand to eye level, marveling at the idea that he could hide so thoroughly.

He found it disappointing when the darkness had faded by the time he got home.


End file.
